


Krewni i znajomi królika

by skyeofskynet



Series: Króliczki [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Weirdness
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gromienie wampirów to najwyraźniej interes rodzinny. Jeremy ma Opinię, Alaric powinien nazywać się Van Helsing, ciotka Jenna bywa przerażająca, a wszystko aż nazbyt przypomina Buffy. <i>Ergo</i>, wszyscy umrzemy.<br/>AU/future fic po 2x15 "The Dinner Party".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krewni i znajomi królika

**Author's Note:**

> Zawiera przekleństwa, tysiąc kursyw, język bardzo potoczny, skoki czasowe, nawiązania do Buffy the Vampire Slayer i innych seriali, częściowy crack i jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy dziwną narrację. Bezcelowość fika jest celowa.

W poniedziałek wieczorem Jeremy wraca z wypadu do Grilla i zastaje w progu martwego akwizytora.

Alaric siedzi na trzecim stopniu schodów i spokojnie rozkłada na kawałki zacinającą się ostatnio kołkownicę, tę, która rezyduje w stojaku na parasole, niczym strzelba w _Sarze Connor_. Drewniane naboje leżą w schludnym rządku obok jego stóp, lewa skarpetka razi dziurą, prawa jest nie do pary. Seks w pralni, mówią wyraźnie językiem źle dobranej odzieży, którym Jeremy włada ostatnio perfekcyjnie.

— Naprawdę? Naprawdę nie można zostawić was samych? — pyta, omijając lewe ramię, stopę w zamszowym półbucie i zestaw szczypiec do grillowania, identyczny jak ten na wyprzedaży w supermarkecie.

— Tak jakoś wyszło — melduje Alaric.

— A leży tu tak, bo? Potrzebujemy nowej wycieraczki? Komponuje się dywanem?

— Twoja kolej na sprzątanie — obwieszcza Jenna z salonu.

 _Jeremy Gilbert, pogromca wampirów junior_ , sezon trzeci – trwa.

 

 _Jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co zabiłeś_ , motto na ten tydzień, myśli ponuro Jeremy, wykopując grób. W sezonie grzewczym palą wampirami w kominku. Jeremy nawet nie próbuje powiedzieć tego na głos. Prawdopodobnie wyśmieją go nawet wiewiórki.

 

Jeremy myśli teraz strategicznie, więc zazwyczaj potrafi wyczuć moment, w którym należy dokonać strategicznego odwrotu (w formie godnego wycofania się albo rozpaczliwej ucieczki). Tym razem strategiczny odwrót oznacza koczowanie z Caroline przy stoliku w Grillu i udawanie, że czekanie, aż Matt skończy zmianę, jest najciekawszym zajęciem świata, zaraz obok składania samolocików z serwetek.

Jeremy opiera głowę o blat stołu i uderza butem o jego nogę, Caroline przegląda bliżej niesprecyzowany magazyn mody i wygląda na zdegustowaną tym, co widzi.

— Okej. — Caroline poddaje się po dziesięciu minutach, gdy kopniak Jeremy'ego przesuwa stół o dobre kilka centymetrów. — Istnieje jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego musisz nudzić się tutaj?

— Jenna i Rick mają dziś rocznicę. Wiesz, wytrzymali ze sobą już rok… albo dwa, nigdy nie wiem, jak to liczyć, w każdym razie nie zabijając siebie nawzajem. Czego nie można powiedzieć o innych ofiarach ich pożycia. I współżycia. Czasami.

Główną ofiarą ich współżycia jest oczywiście Jeremy. Zastanawia się, czy powinien wypełnić jakąś skargę o znęcaniu się nad delikatną psychiką młodego, niezrównoważonego nastolatka czy coś. Prawdopodobnie grozi mu dożywotni uraz do seksu.

Zainteresowanie Caroline jest doprawdy przeogromne.

— I?

— Powinienem kupić im prezent.

— Prenumeratę drewna?

— Myślałem o wycieraczce z jakimś chwytliwym hasłem. _Ty, który tu wchodzisz, żegnaj się z nadzieją, witaj z ostrym drewnem_ , takie tam. Albo nie wiem, _Drogi wampirze, ależ wejdź_.

 

Alaric prowadzi fakultet z wampiroznawstwa.

Oficjalnie zajęcia dotyczą starych wierzeń i legend, wiedźm z Salem, tajemnic założycieli, mrocznej historii miasta i dziwnych teorii na temat równie dziwnych ataków, _et cetera_ ; w praktyce Alaric, niczym dużo młodszy i amerykański Giles, dokonuje zawoalowanego treningu młodocianych pogromców – _czy wiecie, drodzy uczniowie, że czosnek nie działa na wampiry, poza tym tak właściwie mają chrześcijaństwo w głębokim poważaniu… osinowy kołek, Lynn? Gwarantuję, starczy ołówek HB i noga od stołu, prosto w serce, nie, żadnego popiołu na butach, ani flaków jak w_ True Blood _, panie Fell._

To całkiem fascynujące, ile można dokonać za pomocą ołówka i nogi od stołu (i drewnianej łopatki do smażenia, jeśli jest się Jenną, jej pierwszy wampir mógłby to potwierdzić).

Ocalałe resztki Rady Założycieli dyszą Alaricowi w kark ( _nie uświadamia się nieświadomych owieczek, patrz jak dobrze służy im niewiedza, przy okazji, pamiętasz o stypie we wtorek, tak, u Lockwoodów, Jimmy trzyma zakłady, kto też zginie tym razem_ ), uczniowie czasem coś notują, czasem myślą, że naprawdę coś jest na rzeczy i ci bardziej inteligentni może nawet dożyją wyjazdu na studia.

Duet Alaric Saltzman i kaganek oświaty _versus_ młode umysły, 1:0, choć raz.

 

Jeremy jeździ starym samochodem Stefana, który i tak kurzył się w garażu, ku absolutnemu przerażeniu i zgrozie Matta, więc Jeremy czuje się trochę jakby ocalił czyjeś życie, a przynajmniej spokój ducha.

Pensjonat Salvatore'ów należy teraz do Alarica, oficjalnie, żadnego _dajemy ci komplet kluczy na przechowanie, a potem wrócimy i zginiesz jak nasz „wujek‟ Zach_. Ani Jeremy, ani Jenna nie wiedzą dokładnie od kiedy, po prostu Alaric obwieścił raz, _hej, właściwie to mam dom, do którego wstęp mają tylko trzy wampiry na świecie, w przeciwieństwie do twojego, Jenna, który to zwiedziła już połowa wampirycznej populacji oraz krewni i znajomi królika_ , okej, Alaric nie powiedział tego dokładnie tak.

 

Rzeczy, których Jeremy nie chciał wiedzieć, punkt pierwszy: Alaric sypiał z Damonem Salvatore'em, chociaż _spanie_ prawdopodobnie nie jest tu odpowiednim określeniem.

Wygląda to jakoś tak, Jeremy siedzi w barze na kolejnej randce-nie-randce z Bonnie, popija drinka z colą udającego colę (dzięki, Matt) i rozmawiają o wszystkich, tylko nie o sobie, jak zwykle. Jeremy ucieka od noszenia kartonów podczas przeprowadzki do Pensjonatu Salvatore'ów, bo Alaric i Jenna przechodzą fazę samouświadomienia, że tak, wprowadzają się gdzieś _razem_ , wielki krok dla ich dysfunkcyjnej rodzinki, naprawdę mały krok dla ludzkości. Najwyraźniej wszechświat karze go za dezercję, albo Jeremy cierpi na brak filtra między mózgiem a ustami, bo zadaje pytanie, na które wcale nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi.

— Naprawdę — mówi Jeremy — ja wiem, że Rick to zdolna bestia, cytat Jenny, nie mój, kto w ogóle mówi swoim podopiecznym takie rzeczy, nieważne, sedno. Jakim cudem zdobył dom?

— Za usługi seksualne — odpowiada Bonnie. Jeremy wypluwa drinka. Na blat i dekolt Bonnie, która spokojnie osusza biust serwetką.

— Za karę nie wyczyścisz mi pamięci z tej konkretnej informacji, prawda? — pyta Jeremy, tak gwoli ścisłości, ale wzrok Bonnie mówi _cierp, Jeremy, cierp_. — Wiedziałem. A poważnie?

— Poważnie, Jer. Ludzie uprawiają seks.

— Lu…

— Wampiry uprawiają seks. Z ludźmi też. Wasza rodzina generalnie przyciąga wampiry. Seksualnie. Ludzka połowa tego… um, uprawia seks z wampirzą połową tego… związku. Nie patrz jakbyś… Jer? Pszczółki, motylki?

— Tak, tak, kojarzę teorię. I wiesz to, bo?

Bonnie wzrusza ramionami.

— Wyczuwam.

— Wyczuwasz z kim ludzie uprawiają seks? Że ludzie uprawiają seks? Jak ludzie uprawiają seks? Kiedy lu… To nie jest normalne.

— Sam spytałeś.

Spytał.

— Podać coś jeszcze? — pyta Matt, materializując się przy ich stole, zbawca.

— Rachunek — mówi Bonnie.

— I wybielacz.

 

Jeremy w gruncie rzeczy zawsze uważał Damona za dupka, nawet bardziej odkąd ten go zabił, ale najwyraźniej Alaric miał (ma?) inne zdanie. Dziwne, bo po tym, co Jeremy słyszał o Isobel (Jezu, matce Eleny i najwyraźniej suce, i okej, może Alaric przyciąga jednostki skrzywione społecznie, patrz rodzina Gilbertów z przyległościami), wyobrażał sobie ich relację jako coś zbliżonego do walki afgańskich kogutów.

Okej, spędzali ze sobą całkiem sporo czasu jak na ludzi i nieumarłych, którzy powinni być śmiertelnymi wrogami choćby z przyczyn zawodowo-(nie)życiowych, ale Jeremy był pewien, że Damon po prostu potrzebował rozrywki, a przy okazji dostarczał jej okolicy. Rick, cóż, Rick był masochistą.

Jak wtedy, Jeremy pamięta całkiem dobrze (minus drugie dno, korekta wspomnień).

Jakoś na etapie pomiędzy _ciotka wie_ a _o Chryste, ciotka wie_ i _wielu rzeczy musisz się jeszcze dowiedzieć, ciociu_ , plus _nienawidzę was wszystkich, ciocia_ , Damon Salvatore wprasza się do domu na kolację. Jenna zatrzaskuje mu drzwi na twarzy. Damon prawdopodobnie mógłby otworzyć je sobie jednym ruchem ręki, ale zamiast tego wygrywa dzwonkiem denerwującą melodyjkę i Jenna kapituluje już po minucie. Damon wkracza do środka, prezentując światu swój najlepszy uśmiech, coś, co najprawdopodobniej jest jego najlepszym garniturem i butelkę najlepszej whisky.

— Istnieje sposób, by anulować zaproszenie? — pyta Jenna w ogólnym kierunku salonu.

— To nie Buffy, kotku — odpowiada Damon, naśladując akcent Spike'a i nonszalancko całuje Jennę w rękę, nie tracąc przy tym zębów.

Obiad jest jedną z lepszych komedii, które Jeremy kiedykolwiek oglądał, choć po mistrzowsku zachowuje skrajną powagę, podczas gdy Damon przystawia Jennie krzesło i chwali steki (które Alaric własnymi rękami przyniósł z Grilla, romantyzm nie żyje). Jenna wbija w niego serię równie morderczych co zróżnicowanych spojrzeń, próbuje przekroić talerz nożem i Jeremy gryzie się w rękę, naprawdę gryzie się w rękę, okej, za dużo czasu z wampirami.

Alaric siedzi ze spuszczoną głową, wbija wzrok w swój talerz i wygląda jak ktoś, kogo przyłapano co najmniej ze spuszczonymi spodniami, Jeremy teraz to wie (wybielacz!).

Po kolacji Damon podaje drinki i naprawdę, Jeremy nie przypuszczał, że z wzięcia szklanki do ręki da się zrobić obraźliwy gest, ale ciotka Jenna ma niezwykły talent w dziedzinie wyrażania niechęci w stosunku do osobników męskich.

Damon prawie zawisa na plecach Alarica, szklanka whisky w dłoni, _dla ciebie, Rick_. Alaric pokonuje pierwszą kolejkę dokładnie dwoma łykami.

 

Moje życie jest serialem, myśli Jeremy, przeżuwając płatki śniadaniowe.

 

— Jesteś jak perfekcyjne dziecko Buffy i Gilesa. I lepszego Wesleya — obwieszcza Jeremy, kiedy naprawdę kroczą cmentarzem, na skróty i w biały dzień, ale zawsze.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy interpretować to jako komplement — odpowiada Alaric, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki i cóż, Jeremy też nie. — I naprawdę? Buffy i Giles?

— Okej, fuj — przyznaje Jeremy.

— Czy Stefan jest Angelem? — pyta Rick i okej, w sumie Alaric wygląda na kogoś, kto oglądał Buffy na złość swojej skrzywionej wampirycznie żonie, a potem dostał w twarz od duetu ironia&rzeczywistość.

— To czyni z Eleny Buffy. Nie możesz być dzieckiem mojej siostry.

— Nie chcesz być Dawn, co?

— Z której strony przypominam… — Alaric już otwiera usta, więc Jeremy ucisza go ruchem ręki i o dziwo, działa. — Nie pogrążaj się, Rick. Elena i Stefan to Sookieh i Beel. Wiesz, mars na czole, te sprawy.

Woli nie wchodzić w zestawienie Spike-Damon, bo to prowadzi do wielu bardzo niebezpiecznych myśli i skojarzeń. Seks który rozwala budynki… Jezu Chryste w F16, nie.

 

Poprawka. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że Alaric sypia (czas teraźniejszy) z Damonem Salvatore'em.

Alaric raz na jakiś czas pakuje torbę i wyjeżdża z miasta, gdzieś tam w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku, zawsze po jednym z tych telefonów, które naprawdę kiepsko ukrywa. Wraca, zazwyczaj po kilku dniach, czasem po tygodniu, często pogryziony i po trzeciej takiej wyprawie Jeremy zaczyna pożyczać mu swój pierścień, bo Jezu Chryste, chcesz wytruwać wampiry przez honorowe krwiodawstwo, twoja sprawa, ale jak rany, pamiętaj o zabezpieczeniu.

Kurtka Alarica-łowcy-z-drogi zawsze pachnie dymem papierosowym i drogą whisky. Jeremy nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo naprawdę, a) Alaric ciągle pije whisky, whisky jego żoną i kochanką, prawdopodobnie matką również, b) Jeremy nie odróżnia taniej od drogiej, każda zajeżdża dębem, c) palarnia najlepszym miejscem na uzyskanie informacji, a sterani życiem łowcy zawsze palą (poza serialami na CW oczywiście), d) kto wącha kurtki swoich prawie-wujków/ojczymów/hę ( _zapamiętać: rozpisać drzewo genalogiczne_ )? Ale Caroline tak, Caroline z jej wampirzym super-węchem i wrażliwością na specyficzny zapach starych beczek dębowych. I Damona oczywiście.

— To woda kolońska Damona — mówi raz Caroline, przerywając ściąganie buta w połowie, i najeża się jak bardzo wkurzony kot. Kurtka Alarica zwisa smętnie z wieszaka, tuż obok jej nosa.

— Och — odpowiada Jeremy.

(Wybielacza!

i

— Naprawdę chcesz, żebym go _wąchała_? Alarica? — I tak, Caroline Forbes potrafi mówić kursywą. — To obrzydliwe. I trochę zboczone, czy Bonnie wie o twoich zboczeniach?

— Bonnie ma gorsze zboczenia.)

 

Jeremy zjada swoje śniadanie, herbatka z werbeną, kanapka z werbeną i mgliście zastanawia się nad wpływem werbeny na metabolizm ludzki, gdy słyszy trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych i oto Alaric-łowca wraca do domu z upolowanym bizonem.

(To powinno wyglądać jakoś tak, dialog:

— Cześć coś-jakby-tata, jak polowanie?

— Dobrze, jakby-synu. Wyryj kolejne tysiąc kresek na ścianie w piwnicy).

— Werbeny? — pyta Jeremy uprzejmie, podczas gdy Rick odkłada na ziemię torbę pełną drewna przetworzonego przez szatański umysł zdesperowanego historyka. — A może werbeny?

— Ha, ha.

Alaric ma ślad po ugryzieniu, tym razem na nadgarstku i ups, żaden szanujący się, głodny i wściekły wampir nie pija z nadgarstków, skoro powszechnie wiadomo, że szyja jest smaczniejsza i bardziej malownicza ( _krew z tętnicy szyjnej tryska dramatyczniej. Wampiry, jak powszechnie wiadomo, lubią dramatyzm. Tak, nawet te ze_ Zmierzchu, _Edward naprawdę dramatycznie błyszczał_ – notatka z zajęć dodatkowych).

— Znowu? — pyta Jenna, przewracając oczami, a potem sadza Alarica na krześle, bo naprawdę, wygląda jak trzy ćwierci od śmierci i Jeremy'emu odruchowo zapala się w głowie lampka _natychmiast przynieść whisky, dużo_ , i jeszcze krótkie przypomnienie, ta lekcja, alkoholem tylko znieczulać, nigdy nie lać po ranach.

(— Skąd płynie ta wiedza praktyczna?

— Wiesz, mądrości alkoholika-konesera, Jeremy.

— Jak miło wiedzieć, że masz do siebie dystans, Rick. — Jenna, rodzinne rozmowy przy obiedzie, świetnie. Jego rodzice, łowcy wampirów z dziada i pradziada, jakoś potrafili rozmawiać przy stole o pogodzie i to nie w stylu _jest pochmurno, będą się panoszyć_ ).

— Jestem trujący dla wampirów — odpowiada Alaric. Jeremy prawie że słyszy niewypowiedziane _dla większości z nich_.

— Powinieneś mieć to wytatuowane na czole — mówi.

(Zamiast:

— Cześć, prawie-jakby-tata, jak tam seks z Dupkiem Salvatore'em?

— Jak zawsze doskonale, jakby-synu.)

 

To nie jest tak, że Jeremy zagląda ludziom do sypialni i ocenia, ale raz, to Damon Salvatore na litość boską (!!!), dwa, tak się składa, że Alaric na co dzień sypia z ciocią Jenną (Jeremy wie, Jeremy słyszy, Jeremy naprawdę wolałby nie), co spycha Alarica z pozycji _całkiem porządny facet_ na pozycję _dupek_.

Nie mówi Jennie, bo jeśli Alaric chce łamać obietnicę _nigdy więcej kłamstw_ , to okej, jego sprawa. Nie mówi, bo Alaric jest w gruncie rzeczy dobrym i prawym facetem, którego Jeremy polubił tamtej nocy na parkingu, gdy burmistrz Lockwood usłyszał parę słów o sobie, albo jeszcze wcześniej. Nie oznacza to, że istnieje pomiędzy nimi jakiś pakt milczenia (może trochę, bo Alaric nigdy nie powiedział Jennie o wielu głupotach w wydaniu Jeremy'ego, o nieudanej próbie samobójczej na przykład), Jeremy po prostu nie jest pewny i nie, nie spyta przy śniadaniu, _hej, zdradzasz moją ciotkę, Rick?_

 

— Wiesz — mówi Jeremy, dysząc, dłonie oparte na kolanach — w gruncie rzeczy to taka bardziej wyrafinowana deratyzacja. Powinieneś zarejestrować firmę, Rick. Usuwamy z ulic wszystko, co zębate.

— Bo akurat o takiej karierze marzyłem całe swoje życie.

— Za późno.

 

Alaric nie był łowcą z misją, nie po tym, jak wyjaśnili sobie z Damonem wszystkie sprawy i wpadli razem w objęcia alkoholizmu, a potem swoje (tak przynajmniej twierdziła Elena, choć jej wersja wydarzeń nie zawierała paru istotnych szczegółów). Najwyraźniej jednak mit Mystic Falls (ten: zabiliśmy dużo wampirów, tu wcale nie jest tak fajnie!) nie wystarczał bez mitu braci Salavatore, Pearl, Anny, Katherine i innych ważnych wampirycznych osobistości i Jeremy nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zatęskni za Katherine, ale jednak. Mystic Falls musiało wysyłać jakieś fale, a może istniał szyld _Witamy w Mystic Falls – najsmaczniejsi ludzie w kraju!_ , bo hiatus między _bracia Salvatore_ a sezonem drugim nie objął nawet całych wakacji.

Pierwsze uderzenie obejmowało stado wampirów (choć raz bez żadnego Wielkiego Planu), które wcale nie chciały żyć pokojowo i nie rzucać się w oczy, za to najechały na miasto, żeby je spokojnie zjeść i zanim spotkały się z zażartym oporem, zostawiły po sobie sporo pamiątek w postaci krewnych i znajomych, którzy nagle przerzucili się na dietę z krwi.

Jeremy nie lubił zabijania kolegów z klasy.

Jest ich teraz tylko czworo, sześcioro, jeśli liczyć Gilesa i Jenny Calendar ( _Ktoś tu naprawdę nie lubi mojej ciotki, co?_ i _Choć mama Buffy? Okej, nie._ ) i narady bojowe odbywają się jak zawsze w bibliotece Pensjonatu, to swojego rodzaju tradycja. Kiedyś Jenna nie zgadzała się na udział żadnych (prawie dorosłych, jak przypominał Jeremy) dzieci, ale dzieci miały przewagę zarówno liczebną, jak i w doświadczeniu, więc Jenna ustąpiła pola. Prawdopodobnie Alaric maczał w tym coś więcej niż palce. Myśli Jeremy'ego wolą nie zbaczać w te rejony.

Jenna jest zresztą całkiem przerażającym łowcą i nawet Jeremy obawia się przebywania z nią w jednych krzakach, kiedy jego ciotka jest w fazie wyładowywania swoich życiowych frustracji na nie spodziewających się oporu krwiopijcach ( _Rick… myślę, że Jenna to Faith, okej, znam ten wzrok, okej, nocuję u Bonnie lub na dworcu, czy gdzieś…_ ). Więc zazwyczaj jest ich czworo, uzbrojonych w kołki, magię, wampirze supermoce i (na ten moment, wtorek, druga w nocy na tyłach Grilla) kij od bilardu. On, Bonnie, Caroline i oświecony Matt, ten ostatni głównie po godzinach, obecnie w swoim nieodłącznym fartuszku do pracy na zmywaku. W takich chwilach Jeremy myśli o Elenie, o Stefanie, o cholernym Tylerze nawet, o gangu pogromców, którym mogliby być, siedmiu wspaniałych, dam, dam, wejściówka do westernu.

— Kto by przypuszczał, że skończymy jak Sunnydale — mruczy Matt, czając się między murem a śmietnikiem. Poświęca trzeci kij w tym miesiącu, przełamując go na kolanie, już nawet nie marudzi na ten temat, nie odkąd założyli słoik _straty na obronę świata potrącone z wypłaty Matta_.

— Świetnie, wszyscy zginiemy — odpowiada Caroline. — I gdzie ten wampir?

— Hej, trochę optymizmu.

Caroline robi minę, coś pomiędzy _jestem strasznym wampirem i mogę złamać cię na pół, eks-Emo-chłopcze_ a _jedzie mi tu czołg?_ Jeremy wzrusza ramionami.

— Przynajmniej nie masz twarzy jak kalafior.

I rzeczywiście coś w tym jest, wystarczy na nich spojrzeć, czarownica, dobry wampir, cywil z kołkiem, domorosły pogromca, był nawet wilkołak, obecnie na dobrowolnym zesłaniu, obserwator wciąż na stanie. Piekielne Usta tkwią zapewne pod biblioteką Salvatore'ów albo w salonie Lockwoodów. Tylko patrzeć, aż Bonnie zmieni preferencje seksualne.

— Fałszywy alarm — obwieszcza Matt, wyłaniając się zza śmietnika z kotem w objęciach. Potem patrzy na połamany kij i dodaje: — No by to chuj strzelił.

— Schowaj na później. — Bonnie nie wygląda na szczęśliwą i Jeremy rozszyfrowuje jej minę jako _nikt was nie uczył polować po cichu?_ , ewentualnie _nie będziemy się przyznawać, że mylimy koty z wampirami. Kto to widział, koty z wampirami!_

— Nie zjadaj kotka, Caroline.

— Nie jem kotków, durniu.

W połowie drogi do tylnego wejścia, Jeremy uświadamia sobie kolejną prawdę o swoim życiu.

— Żyję z paranoikami.

 

Jeremy przeszedł długą drogę od bycia wrzodem na dupie do podlewania werbeny w doniczce na oknie. Nie widzi swojej przyszłości w świetlanych barwach.

(Jeremy Gilbert, lat dwadzieścia coś, główny diler werbeny dla liceum Mystic Falls, _psyt, dobry towar, domowa hodowla_ i _panie władzo, to zioło to nie jest zioło, znaczy, technicznie jest to zioło, ale nie takie do palenia i nie ma się po nim lotów, wiem, moja ciocia i mój-to-skomplikowane karmią mnie nim zawsze na śniadanie, abym był zdrowy, silny i nieapetyczny. To co, działeczkę?_

Jeremy Gilbert, lat trzydzieści coś, podążający śladami mistrza początkujący alkoholik, drugi żul Mystic Falls, adres zamieszkania: wytrzeźwiałka posterunku policji, pocztę przesyłać na ręce szeryf Forbes.

Jeremy Gilbert, lat czterdzieści coś, zarośnięta morda, flanelowa koszula, domek z zaostrzonych bali, ogród werbeną szumiący, na lewym kolanie spluwa, na prawym kolanie kusza, pod pachą kołek, pod stopami zwłoki. W dłoni ostatnia odziedziczona butelka whisky, w ustach ręcznie zwinięty papieros (30% tytoniu, 70% werbeny), wypalony do połowy.

~~Jeremy Gilbert, emerytura…~~

Plany na najbliższą przyszłość: umrzeć młodo i ~~w miarę~~ bezboleśnie.)

 

Z jednej z wypraw Alaric przywozi z powrotem swój pierścień i Jeremy nawet nie pyta o wujka Johna, ani o to, czym ostatecznie doprowadził Damona do szału. Jenna nie podziela jego potrzeby niewiedzy.

— Mam nadzieję, że obciąłeś mu go razem z ręką — stwierdza, bo najwyraźniej traumatyczny raz w ich kuchni nie wystarczał.

— Żadne kończyny nie zostały urwane na tej wyprawie — melduje Rick, na wpół z rozbawieniem, na w pół z obawą.

— Słabo, słabo.

Alaric daje pierścień Jennie, która rzuca komentarz o parodii zaręczyn i jeszcze o męskiej potrzebie obrony swoich kobiet, prawie jak u jaskiniowców. Nosi pierścień na kciuku lewej ręki i przeklina go przy każdej możliwej okazji.

 

Moje życie jest cholerną mydlaną operą, myśli Jeremy, rozpisując drzewo genealogiczne. Jest dopiero na Elenie.

(Rozpiska:

_No więc chłopak mojej siostry zabił mojego przodka, ale mu nie wyszło._

_Nie, jeszcze raz._

_Moja siostra jest jednocześnie moją kuzynką, której to matka, będąca potomkinią sobowtóra tejże siostry [niegdyś sypiającego z obecnym chłopakiem mojej siostry oraz z jego bratem], jest byłą żoną ojczyma tejże siostry, który obecnie sypia z siostrą [nie tą że] przybranej matki/ciotki tejże siostry [oraz z bratem chłopaka tejże siostry] i jest byłym nauczycielem historii tejże siostry, której to ojciec [tejże siostry] jest bratem przybranego ojca/wujka tejże siostry, a wszyscy ci ludzie są kolejno moimi rodzicami, wujkami, ciotkami, legalnymi opiekunami i w cholerę trudno sprecyzować kim, w dodatku polują na wampiry albo nimi są._

_Czasem jedno i drugie._ )

 

W przerobionym na warsztat pokoju na parterze królują kawałki drewna i części metalowe. Jeremy z trudem znajduje w tym burdelu (twórczym) zaginioną ostrzarkę do noży i prawie ginie na przestrzeni trzech metrów dzielących go od stołu do wyjścia. Matt konstruuje z Alarikiem prototyp nowej kołkownicy, bo Matt ma dryg do takich rzeczy, i Jeremy tylko czeka, aż połączy to ze swoją miłością do pojazdów czterokołowych i skonstruują pierwszy przeciwwampiryczny samochód bojowy. Nazwą go Batmobil.

Dzień jak co dzień.

Alaric chodzi po domu z miną zarezerwowaną na koniec świata, niezwykle zbliżoną do miny _dajcie mi się napić, kurwa_ , choć tak właściwie jedno konotuje drugie.

— O, znów giniemy? — pyta Jeremy i naprawdę, musi być czwartek.

— Owszem — odpowiada Jenna, opierając się o futrynę. — Śniadanie?

— Zaklepuję kuchnię. Tosty?

Jenna wzdycha i podwija rękawy szlafroka.

— To ja biorę to na klatę.

Jeremy znika w kuchni i dla pewności zamyka za sobą drzwi. Jenna miewa dziwne podejście do metafor.

 

Alaric wita go w progu reklamówką pełną torebek krwi i Jeremy natychmiast żegna się z jakąkolwiek szansą na obiad, który nie byłby odgrzewaną pizzą z supermarketu.

— Jenna zabiera Nancy na spacer — słyszy i okej, nawet nie próbuje narzekać. Pół godziny później stoi na progu swojego własnego, starego domu, pukając do drzwi. Otwiera mu Caroline, wyraźnie podenerwowana i jeśli to możliwe, zmęczona. Nancy miewa dobre i złe dni, ten jest najwyraźniej zły, katastrofa wisi w powietrzu, bo Nancy ma dosyć życia w zamknięciu i czekania na odpowiedni moment. Jeremy w milczeniu przekazuje przesyłkę – Caroline na jego oczach wgryza się w torebkę krwi.

Jenna i Caroline pomagają Nancy w asymilacji, bo Mystic Falls to jej całe życie, bo Nancy wolałaby nie zjadać swoich krewnych i sąsiadów, Nancy chciałaby dalej pracować w szkole, jeśli nie w liceum, to w wieczorowej, pić drinki ze znajomymi i nie kłamać na temat swojej nagłej przeprowadzki do starego domu Gilbertów i Jenny Sommers, nie mówić, _nie, mamo, nie wpadnę w niedzielę na obiad_.

Jenna upiera się, że zrobią to i zrobią to dobrze, więc spędza teraz więcej wieczorów u Nancy niż w domu, co zostawia Jeremy'emu spędzanie czasu z Bonnie (nie będzie narzekał) albo zacieśnianie więzi z Alarikiem (najwyraźniej niezdolnym do znalezienia nowego partnera do drinków), który naprawdę, naprawdę nie ma życia.

Jeremy uczy się, że im bardziej whisky jedzie dębem, tym najwyraźniej lepiej smakuje, uczy się, że Alaric jest lekko zboczony na punkcie wojny secesyjnej (nie chce wiedzieć, jak wyglądała gra wstępna w wydaniu Damona, zły, zły mózg). Biblioteka Salvatore'ów to kopalnia wiedzy, którą Alaric uparł się uporządkować według niepojętego przez nikogo systemu i Jeremy głównie przenosi książki z miejsca na miejsce, a jego myśli zajmuje obraz przepukliny w psychodelicznym powiększeniu.

Rano znajduje Alarica pochrapującego na kanapie, jego stopy na kolanach cioci Jenny. Jenna jest blada jak ściana, ma podkrążone oczy, ale uśmiecha się szeroko i najwyraźniej Nancy nie zjadła żadnego obywatela, mały sukces.

Kiedy Jeremy wraca do biblioteki z dwoma kubkami kawy, obydwoje śpią.

 

Na urodziny kupuje Bonnie sole do kąpieli o zapachu werbeny. Jest oficjalnie spaczony do końca życia.

— Przerabiałem to z Jenną — pociesza go Alaric. Siedzą na schodach przed Pensjonatem i popijają piwo, po tym, jak Jeremy (ponownie) obiecał, że nie zgłosi rozpijania nieletnich (ponownie). Głównie Jennie. — Nie była zachwycona.

— Rzuciła nimi w ciebie?

— Owszem.

— Okej, to wygrywasz.

— Wypijmy za to. — Uderzenie szkła o szkło. Alaric wypija, ale do dna, jakby zbroił się na jakaś ciężką batalię i Jeremy przeczuwa nadchodzące Kłopoty. W gruncie rzeczy Alarica czyta się niezwykle łatwo, jeśli ogarnie się już jego związki z alkoholem.

— Powinieneś wybrać jakieś studia.

— Oho, Jenna napuściła cię na Rozmowę?

— Zgłosiłem się dobrowolnie.

— Mniej boli, co?

— No.

Jeremy wzrusza ramionami, bo ostatnio nawet często o tym rozmawiają. Bez Matta oczywiście, bo Matt i tak ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem. Bonnie myśli czasem o parapsychologii ( _Nie wspominaj o tym Alaricowi, co?_ i _Nie skończ jak Isobel_ , seria dobrych rad z ich strony) i okej, ich niby-związek i tak nigdy nie miał wielkich szans. Caroline twierdzi, że może studiować za dziesięć lub dwadzieścia lat, na razie dołoży kolejny punkt do wielkiej listy rozczarowań swojej matki i nikt nic więcej nie mówi, bo Caroline nie przyzna głośno, że boi się wyjechać. Jeremy lubi myśleć, że miasto bez nich upadnie, Alaric i Jenna zamkną się w sypialni, że są jakimś cholernym ostatnim bastionem, nową Radą z przyległościami z plebsu, słowa Matta, i w sumie właśnie tym mieli się w życiu zajmować, tylko jakoś nikt nigdy im tego nie powiedział. Jeśli się głębiej zastanowić, to nie jest zbyt optymistyczna myśl.

— Najwyżej będziemy najgorzej wyedukowanym pokoleniem rodzin założycieli. Niewielu przeżyło, by to opłakiwać. No, jest jeszcze Justin Fell.

— Przegrany z historii.

— Smutne. Jego rodzina już cię szantażuje?

— Nie biorę łapówek.

— Rozważyłbyś tę moją ewentualną edukację, co?

— O, jednak?

— Sorry, Rick. Jestem tym gorszym dzieckiem.

 

To trochę przerażające, jak łatwo jest udawać, że Elena wyjechała na studia, odpowiadać _świetnie_ na pytania _hej, jak tam twoja siostra?_ , tłumaczyć, że Stanford jest cholernie, cholernie daleko i trudno wracać stamtąd do domu na święta.

 

Jest ich teraz dwie, identyczne jak krople wody, Elena Gilbert i Katherine Pierce, odkąd Damon (Damon-dupek) przemienił Elenę wbrew jej woli, by uratować jej życie, ups, pieprz się Klaus. I to wszystko, linia się zamknęła, kamień księżycowy służy jako przycisk do papieru w bibliotece, wilkołaki dalej hasają po lasach, wampiry, nie licząc wyjątków, prowadzą bogate, nocne życie.

Stefan powiedział, że Elenie przyda się trochę wolności. Trochę czasu, zanim znowu będzie sobą, tylko bardziej, tak jak Caroline. I okej. Wszyscy powiedzieli okej.

 

Od: vanhelsingjunior@yahoo.com  
Do: elena.gilbert@gmail.com

_Cześć siostra, co u ciebie, dalej siejesz terror wśród miejscowych populacji wiewiórek/króliczków/jelonków? (Nie tykaj piesków!!! I pamiętaj, jak zjesz mamę Bambi, będziesz miała wyrzuty sumienia). U nas po staremu, Jenna i Alaric przenieśli się do innej sypialni, nie pytaj. Stare łóżko przerobili oczywiście na broń, bo ciotka ma nowe, interesujące pojęcie recyklingu, nic drewnianego nie może się zmarnować._

_Całe życie z pojebami._

_Wpadniesz na Święto Dziękczynienia? Jenna będzie próbowała piec indyka, może być zabawnie. Rick już odkłada na nową kuchenkę, tak jakby co. Możemy zapolować na wampiry, bez urazy, w ramach rodzinnej rozrywki albo coś._

_Pamiętasz czasy, gdy rozrywka nie przewidywała kłów?_

_Pozdrów Stefano._

_Dawn_

 

Jest łatwo, tyle że nie.

 

Krążą plotki o grupie wampirów mieszkających na farmie niedaleko Paris, nie więcej niż sześć mil od Mystic Falls. Kiedy Jeremy dociera do domu, zastaje naradę wojenną w pełnej krasie, Jenna i Liz Forbes prowadzą pojedynek na spojrzenia i Rick jest wyraźnie rozdarty pomiędzy śmiać się w głos, podać im broń a zakończyć to w miarę bezboleśnie.

Liz Forbes pojawia się w progu ich starego domu niecałe dwa miesiące po wyjeździe Damona. Jeremy jest wówczas w połowie drogi na dół i na jej widok natychmiast zawraca, by zatrzymać Caroline w drzwiach pokoju Eleny.

— Co ona tu robi? — syczy Caroline, a żyłki pod jej oczami rysują się wyraźnie na skórze. Jeremy ma szczęście, że tak naprawdę nie chce wyjść, bo mogłaby wsmarować go w ścianę jednym ruchem ręki. Zamiast tego daje się wprowadzić do środka, posadzić na łóżku i objąć przez Bonnie ramieniem. Bonnie kiwa głową w jego stronę w sposób, który Jeremy rozszyfrowuje jako _zajmę się tym, idź już_. Pojawia się na dole w sam raz, by wyłapać niepewne _Damon mówił, że wiesz o wszystkim_ i Jeremy oczyma duszy widzi przemówienie końcowe.

( _Odchodzę, Liz, ale nie martw się, zostawiam w mieście moją prawą rękę. Alaric Saltzman? Miejscowy historyk, wampirysta po godzinach. Dzisiejsi nauczyciele muszą ciągnąć na dwa etaty, Liz, mam nadzieję, że nowy burmistrz wreszcie coś z tym zrobi. W każdym razie załatwiliśmy razem sporo problemów, Rick i ja. A, reaguje na alkohol._ )

Alaric przewraca oczami, bo to nie pierwsza z radosnych pamiątek po Damonie, w dodatku niezbyt miła, Alaric trzymał się od Rady tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe i co jak co, Damon najwyraźniej wcześniej to szanował. Szeryf Forbes milknie na jego widok, ale ani Jenna, ani Alaric nie każą mu wyjść, więc Jeremy obejmuje w posiadanie najbliższe krzesło.

— I tak mi powiedzą, jak pani wyjdzie — ogłasza, sięgając po ciasteczko. Twarz Liz Forbes wyraża Opinię (stan domyślny na wszystkich przyszłych spotkaniach).

— Pakujecie w to dzieci? Jenna…

Alaric ma spojrzenie _dzisiejsze dzieci_ , Jenna mruczy _wpakowały się w to pierwsze_ , Jeremy wzrusza ramionami.

— Alaric Van Helsing i rodzinny interes. Ciasteczko, pani szeryf?

Obecność Liz Forbes oznacza zazwyczaj skrajną desperację, szeryf nie lubi ich metod, oni nie lubią jej metod i zazwyczaj trzymają się od siebie z daleka. Liz ma swoich chłopców niebieskich mundurkach, Alaric wesołe przedszkole.

— Myślicie, że to wiesz, nasi? — pyta Jeremy, gdy szeryf opuszcza ich dom. Alaric zwija mapę okolicy.

— Jeśli chcieli zostać blisko miasta…

— Pięciominutowy spacer dla nich — mówi Jenna i ma rację, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by raz na jakiś czas wpadły do miasta na kolację. W Paris żyje w porywach do pięćdziesięciu osób, sześćdziesiąt w sezonie turystycznym, a jedynie niezwykle głupie osobniki srają tam, gdzie śpią. Tę ostatnią część Jeremy wypowiada nawet na głos.

— Jer. — Ton głosu Jenny, stan ostrzegawczy, dzień _próbuję być odpowiedzialnym opiekunem_.

— No co? A nie?

— Sporo wampirów sra tam, gdzie śpi.

— Rick.

— Wkraczam w metaforę. Nigdy nie przeklinam.

— Wiem o słoiczku, Saltzman.

— Kurwa.

(Dwadzieścia pięć centów.)

 

Wyprawy z Alarikiem przypominają kiepską parodię wypraw syna i ojca na ryby. Alaric trzyma nawet wędki w bagażniku. Jeremy'emu udało się użyć jednej z nich, raz, gdy próbował się przekonać, czy bambus jest równie morderczy co przyzwoita sosna. Co do jeziora, widział tylko jedno, za to całkiem z bliska. Wpadł do niego z głośnym pluskiem po długim locie nad pomostem.

— Dlaczego zawsze jestem przynętą, co? — pyta, podciągając się na łokciach na skraj pomostu. Alaric klęka naprzeciwko niego, ręka wyciągnięta w geście pomocy. Przez chwilę w Jeremym walczą ze sobą dwa pragnienia, wyjść z wody czy wciągnąć do niej Alarica. Jest październik, wygrywa opcja pierwsza.

— Najwyraźniej masz wysokie walory… smakowe.

Jeremy wytrzepuje ręką włosy i przystępuje do wylewania mułu z adidasów.

— Nie wmówisz mi, że wampiry lubią tylko młodych chłopców.

 

Jeremy jest teraz zastępstwem za Elenę, czasami.

Caroline siedzi przy kuchennym stole i uśmiecha się szeroko, tak szeroko, że Jeremy czeka na uderzenie, bo Bonnie nazywa ten śmiech numerem jeden w systemie obronnym Caroline Forbes, a Jeremy osiąga ostatnio całkiem dobry poziom w rozumieniu języka kobiet, przynajmniej tych dwóch.

— Zjesz śniadanie? — pyta, grzebiąc w lodówce. Torebki krwi tkwią za opakowaniem kurczaka, butelką Coli i cykorią — Jaki smak? Mamy A plus, B plus, zero minus…

— To nie tak, że zero minus jest delikatniejsza od plus, wiesz.

— Naprawdę? Cholerne True Blood, jak zwykle robią wszystko źle. Temperatura ludzka czy pokojowa?

— Może być zimna. Smakuje trochę jak lody.

— Nie chciałem tego wiedzieć.

Jeremy stawia przed nią kubek z napisem _Seksowni archiwiści rządzą światem_ i siada okrakiem na krześle obok niej.

— Wal.

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu Caroline obeszłaby temat szerokim łukiem w stylu _nie rozmawiamy o problemie, to nie ma problemu_ i Jeremy dałby się zbyć. Teraz Caroline oblizuję łyżeczkę, jej oczy robią się trochę czerwieńsze, po czym mówi:

— Moja mama.

— Oho…

— Powiedziała mi, że najwyższy czas, żebym się o wszystkim dowiedziała, rozumiesz, może mi się to nie spodobać, ale są rzeczy, o których po prostu powinnam wiedzieć. Och, no naprawdę, przecież wcale nie siedzę w tym po uszy od trzech lat, więc tak, mamo, wiem. Wszyscy wiemy. To nie jest tak, że ukrywaliście to jakoś szczególnie mocno, powiedziałam jej.

— Wyszła. Po prostu wyszła, jak zawsze.

— Jak może tego nie widzieć? Jak może mieszkać ze mną pod jednym dachem i nie zauważyć…

 _Chciałabym, żeby zauważyła, okej?_ nie mówi Caroline, bo to zupełnie głupie i jednocześnie nie.

 

Jeremy rysuje teraz więcej niż kiedyś, głównie dlatego, że najwyraźniej potrzebuje jakiejś odskoczni od tej czarnej komedii swojego życia ( _Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?_ , spytał raz Alaric i okej, Jeremy'emu jeszcze daleko do poziomu mistrza). Narysował portret Bonnie, właściwie kilka, opartych na zdjęciach, i nigdy ich jej nie pokazał. Jenna twierdzi, że to słodkie. Jeremy trzyma je w żółtej teczce, głęboko na dnie szuflady, razem z portretami Anny i Vicki.

Słucha szalonych planów Matta, snutych nad zlewem na zapleczu Grilla, i rysuje projekty. Matt koryguje je potem, obrywając po głowie za każdym razem, gdy nakapie na rysunki, Matt-budowniczy, który w tempie przyspieszonym przeszedł drogę od _odpierdoliło wam_ , przez _mam atak paniki, mam atak paniki, mam atak serca przed dwudziestką_ ( _Jezu, wampira nie wiedziałeś_ , Caroline i metody drastyczne) do _Panie Saltzman, wyznaję pański geniusz, zbudujmy coś jeszcze, może armatę_. I okej, najwyraźniej Matt potrzebował jakiegoś celu w życiu, takiego, który nie obejmowałby zmywania naczyń łzami, tymi z serii _jestem tak samotny, samotny na zawsze_.

 

Jenna wypisuje kartki na święta i Jeremy przegląda je, stojąc w ciągnącej się na mile kolejce na poczcie, bo absolutna szczerość jego ciotki przegrywa z każdą cenzurą.

_~~Drogi~~ Johnie_

__  
~~Jeb się~~  


_Wesołych świąt._

Na kartce do Eleny brakuje adresu. Jeremy chowa ją do kieszeni kurtki.

(Godzinę później jest u Bonnie, z siatką świec w jednej ręce, starym dziennikiem Eleny w drugiej i determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy.

— Znajdź ją — mówi, rozkładając świecie w dobrze sobie znanym układzie. Zrzucony ze stołu obrus kłębi się u jego stóp i Jeremy przypadkiem zostawia ślad podeszwy na narożniku.

— To nie jest Elena, tak? — mówi głośno, bo do cholery, nikt inny tego jeszcze nie powiedział, bo jego siostra zawsze wybierała rodzinę ponad wszystko i Jeremy nie rozumie, dlaczego nagle miałoby być inaczej. I to jak sprawa z Vicki raz jeszcze, jakby wszyscy coś przed nim ukrywali albo wszyscy bali się pomyśleć, że Elena i Stefan po prostu nie żyją, bo… — To nie jest Elena, to nie jest Stefan i ja to chrzanię, chrzanię prywatność, chrzanię, że wróciłaby, gdyby tylko chciała. To nie jest Elena, okej?)

 

Telefon Alarica rozdzwania się podczas wieczornej rozgrywki w pokera, jednej z nowych tradycji rodzinnych, nie licząc morderczych zawodów w Scrabble i _Guitar Hero_ , póki PlayStation nie umarło śmiercią naturalną. Jenna jest doskonałym graczem i uwielbia ogrywać mężczyzn swojego życia, zarówno z godności i ubrań, jak i pieniędzy (Jeremy stanowczo odmawia udziału w tego rodzaju rozgrywkach, godność ewentualnie tracić może).

Rozmowa jest krótka. Odbywa się pod oknem i Alaric marszczy brwi i pociera czoło, pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącego nieszczęścia. Jenna wbija w niego nie wróżące nic dobrego spojrzenie i Jeremy odczuwa potrzebę strategicznego wycofania się na drugi koniec domu. Nie rusza się z fotela.

— Damon. — Alaric odpowiada na niezadane na głos pytanie i Jenna tylko prycha i wychodzi z pokoju, a Alaric wygląda jak personifikacja poczucia winy.

 

Istnieje pakt niepewnej nienawiści skierowany w ogólnym kierunku Damona, z którego Alaric jako jedyny się wyłamuje.

 

Jenna chodzi z furią po domu, Alaric w milczeniu pakuję torbę podróżną. Jeremy wpatruje się w sufit swojej sypialni. Czuje się, jakby znów miał dziesięć lat i jak pieprzony dziesięciolatek nie wychodzi z pokoju.

W nocy schodzi do kuchni po szklankę wody. Potyka się po ciemku na schodach i zawisa na poręczy, i tylko dlatego słyszy padające z salonu _Damon_. Zastyga między jednym a drugim stopniem, ręka zaciśnięta na gładkim drewnie, niezbyt wygodna pozycja. Przez uchylone widać smugę światła, słychać urwane zdania.

— Nie, nie skończyłam.

— Nie mów, nie mów mi, że…

— Oczywiście, dupku. Przepraszam, komplement.

— Rick. …i dobrze o tym wiesz.

— Pieprz się.

Jeremy wycofuje się na górę.

 

W tym samym momencie, w którym Alaric pakuje bagażnik swojego SUV-a, Jeremy łapie kolejno za plecak (torba awaryjna Sary Connor, kołki, kołkownica, werbena i wszelkie zioło, srebrny nóż z zastawy po babci, majtki, skarpetki, iPod, zapasowa bluza), telefon i buty. Zbiega po schodach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie i wypada na zewnątrz dokładnie w ostatniej chwili.

— Hej! — krzyczy i prawie pakuje się Alaricowi na maskę, lekcja któraś-nasta, metody drastyczne. Alaric zatrzymuje samochód i Jeremy szarpie za drzwiczki niemal w tym samym momencie. Wciąż trzyma w ręce swoje buty i żwir na podjeździe wpija mu się w stopy.

— Jadę z tobą.

Alaric unosi obie brwi w wyrazie twarzy, który mówi _słucham uważnie, jak sobie kpisz_.

— Nie — odpowiada tym rzadkim tonem _bez dyskusji_ , na dźwięk którego Jeremy zazwyczaj się poddaje, bo nawet jeśli Jenna jest tą bardziej nieustępliwą, Rick miewa swoje momenty.

Nie tym razem.

— Z tobą albo za tobą, jedno z dwóch.

— To nie jest…

— Co? Wyprawa dla dzieci? Kiepski argument, wiesz? — Macha palcami lewej ręki. — Mam swój pierścień, widzisz? To nie tak, że zejdę na stałe, czy coś.

— Jeremy! — Alaric uderza ręką o kierownicę, ton _przeginasz_ i okej, może trochę przegina, ma to gdzieś.

— To Damon. Oczywiście, że pchamy się po kolana w gówno. Stanowczo mamy za mało gówna, tutaj, na miejscu. I wiesz co? Raz nie mam ochoty go ogarniać.

— Skończyłeś? — pyta Alaric, zmarszczone brwi, ton _puszczają mi nerwy i wiesz, że to nie jest miły widok_ i jeszcze _nie chcę na ciebie krzyczeć, to nie jest tak, że mam do tego prawo, czy coś_. Być może Jeremy nadinterpretuje. Alaric bierze głęboki wdech, potem drugi. — Wracaj do domu, Jer. Nie rób tego Jennie, okej?

— Nie rób te… I kto to mówi, Rick!

I jest, kopniak prosto w sumienie, Alaric dosłownie oklapuje i wycofuje się z pola bitwy z podkulonym ogonem, Jeremy czuje się trochę jak dupek.

— Ty do niej dzwonisz — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby, _nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego, jasne?_ Jasne, zadzwoni, ponieważ mają umowę, żadnego więcej odsuwania kogokolwiek, żadnych sekretów, żadnych akcji indywidualnych, wiesz co, chrzań się, Rick.

— Stoi.

Plecak Jeremy'ego ląduje na tylnym siedzeniu, sam Jeremy na przednim.

 

Mają przed sobą dobre pięćset mil wspólnej podróży, których Jeremy na pewno nie zamierza spędzić w milczeniu, więc postanawia pójść za ciosem, nawet jeśli _hej, Rick, dalej pieprzysz się z Damonem?_ miałoby ich wpakować na najbliższe drzewo. Nie zginą w końcu permanentnie.

— Nie rozumiem — mówi. — Bo wiesz, Rick, okej, katastrofa plus Damon równa się jeszcze większa katastrofa i ktoś najwyraźniej musi po nim sprzątać, ale Damon dzwoni, a ty reagujesz jak jakiś cholerny pies Pawłowa...

— Ślinię się?

— … i nie, nie łapię tego, okej? Rozumiem, dupek jest atrakcyjny i pewnie dobry w łóżku, fajnie, ale myślałem, że masz trochę więcej asertywności niż Liz Forbes i reszta chrzanionej Rady.

Wbrew wszelkim znakom na niebie i ziemi katastrofa samochodowa nie następuje.

— Rzadko docieraliśmy do łóżka — odpowiada spokojnie Alaric, nieznacznie zwalniając na zakręcie i okej, punkt dla autoironii.

— Są rzeczy, których nie chcę wiedzieć — wyjaśnia Jeremy i bierze głęboki wdech. — Więc co? Pieprzysz go za plecami mojej ciotki?

— Nie.

— Och. Okej. Więc krzyżujecie razem plany złu, a potem popijacie whisky w imię starych czasów i prześcigacie się w zawodach na wyrzuty sumienia?

Alaric jest trochę zmieszany i trochę rozbawiony zarazem.

— Mniej więcej.

— Ale pieprzyłeś go, tak?

— To skomplikowane — mówi w końcu Rick, powszechna odpowiedź z przesłaniem _nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, naprawdę_.

— No co ty nie powiesz.

— My… Tak. Przez jakiś czas. — Jeremy rozpoznaje ton _jestem dorosłym facetem bez uprzedzeń i przemyślałem to wiele, wiele razy_ i _nie wierzę, że o tym rozmawiamy_. — Po operacji Elijah przychodzi na obiad.

I okej, Jeremy może nawet zrozumieć, chyba, bo Jenna nie chciała wtedy Alarica znać, Jeremy poruszał się po domu na palcach i bardzo, bardzo chciał zabić cholernego przydupasa Elijaha, Bonnie była w rozsypce po utracie swoich mocy, Katherine kręciła się po mieście, a wujek John był naprawdę cholernym dupkiem. Więc okej, niezbyt dobry czas dla nikogo.

Nie pyta, czy Jenna wie.

— Jesteś desperatem, Rick.

— Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.

— Co nie wyjaśnia… wiesz. Dlaczego mu pomagasz, gdy… — Jeremy zaciska zęby, Alaric ręce na kierownicy, po czym lekko wzrusza ramionami.

— Jest moim przyjacielem.

— Tego jednego nie mogę zrozumieć.

— Wierz mi, ja też nie.

Rick parska śmiechem, niezbyt wesołym, raczej tym z gatunku _jestem ponurą anegdotą_. Jeremy poprawia się w fotelu i przez chwilę patrzy w swoje wciąż rozwiązane sznurówki.

— Jenna go nienawidzi. — Jenna nienawidzi, że wyjeżdżasz.

— Prawie każdy go w końcu nienawidzi. Damon to chodząca autodestrukcja.

— Lubisz go na złość, co?

— Może trochę.

— Myślisz, że wie, gdzie jest Elena?

— Możliwe.

— Zapytałeś?

— Naprawdę myślisz, że nie?

I nie, nie myśli, tyle że Damon uciekł z miasta bez jednego cholernego _przepraszam_ , zniknął krótko po wyjeździe Stefana i Eleny, więc jeśli ktoś wie, to na pewno on.

— To nie była jej decyzja! — wybucha w końcu.

— Ale wyjazd był.

Jeremy otwiera usta, ale gryzie się w język, bo Rick już raz to przerabiał i wytykanie Isobel nie ma sensu, porównywanie Eleny z Isobel nie ma sensu. Pokonują w ciszy następne kilka mil, podczas których Jeremy liczy mijane znaki drogowe, atmosfera w samochodzie nie należy do najlepszych, Rick wbija wzrok w drogę i Jeremy w końcu się poddaje.

— To co? Zburzyliście razem jakiś budynek?

Alaric daje po hamulcach. Zęby Jeremy'ego cudem unikają kontaktu z deską rozdzielczą.

— Ten przyszłotygodniowy seans Buffy, Jer… Nie.

 

— Rick, co to właściwie za kryzys?

— Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć już teraz. — Głos Alarica waha się pomiędzy _wszyscy zginiemy_ a _nie, nie będziemy mieli tyle szczęścia_ i okej, Jeremy chyba nie chce wiedzieć również, więc nie pyta (ha, postęp!). Zamiast tego wyciąga z kieszeni komórkę, by zadzwonić do Jenny, więc istnieje wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że nawet nie dotrwa nadchodzącej apokalipsy.

Przez chwilę obraca telefon w palcach.

 _Damon sie nudzi. Jedziemy z Rickiem zbawiac swiat. O ja pierdole_ , pisze. Wyślij do: _Elena_.

**Author's Note:**

> Słoiczek pożyczyłam sobie od Nilc z fika [Dwadzieścia pięć centów](http://community.livejournal.com/multifandom_pl/478604.html), a to, że Alaric jest właścicielem pensjonatu, to dla nas prywatny kanon, opisany przez Nilc w [Prawie gościnności](http://le-mru.livejournal.com/221073.html).  
> Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że coś ukradłam [z fików o Alaricu](http://upupa-epops.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction%3A%20the%20vampire%20diaries) ( _Rytuały_ i _Teorie względności_ ) Semele. Obu paniom za inspirację serdecznie dziękuję.
> 
> Betowały Id i Semele, którym za cierpliwość dziękuję takoż <3


End file.
